


Some happenings with a Mutant Worm

by IrisoPage



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, It's probably a rollarcoaster to read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, This is weird, This was a rollarcoaster to write, Worms are weird, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/pseuds/IrisoPage
Summary: Did you know that worms are hermaphrodites? Well, you do now.Warren Stone is a bit embarrassed by this fact, so you'll have to reassure him that it's alright.





	Some happenings with a Mutant Worm

**Author's Note:**

> I can't explain why or how this happened, it just did.  
> Is there even an audience for worm fuckers? Am I the sole worm fucker?

"Well, don't just stare at it!" Warren whined, growing impatient.

Things had gotten a bit heated while visiting the mutant worm.  
You two mutually decided that things would go smoother in bed, mostly due to the drastic size difference between you.  
He was laying back on the bed with a rather anxious look.

You looked over the lower segments of his body. He had two identical looking holes in a row.  
You were aware that mutants could have very different looking parts and that some could have more than one.  
Unfortunatly, you hadn't bothered to look up earthworm reproduction before things got steamy with Warren.  
It was rude to keep him waiting.

You lean down and take a tentative lick at one of the holes.

"Don't do that!" He snaps.

"What?"

"Uh, go back to what you were doing. Just don't touch the bottom one." He tells you, quickly glancing away.

You were slightly concerned that you had accidentally given him a rimjob.  
Maybe he just wasn't into that.

Something seemed a bit off about it though. It didn't look like any asshole you've seen, mutant or otherwise. It looks a bit like something else.  
You're tempted to ask.

"Warren, is this a-"

"Don't say it!" He sputters as he curls up slightly, trying to keep it hidden from view.

"Warren, it's alright if you have a-"

"It wasn't there before!" He interrupts again, his voice slightly higher. "I got it after I was bitten!"

He looks away as his cheeks burn bright pink.

"If you don't want me to touch it, I won't." You reassure him.

There's a short slience before Warren speaks again.

"Can we still...?" He asks hopefully as he meets your gaze again.

"If you want to." You smile and lean down to kiss him again.

He hums happily as presses into your chest. The head of his cock starts to budge out of his pelvis and bumps against you.  
Warren deepens the kiss as he wraps his arms around your shoulders and rubs against you. While holding him with one hand, you carefully reach down to wrap your hand around his cock. It's small and thick and you can easily hold it with one hand.

He breaks the kiss to flash you a smug smile.

"What do you think?" He asks, waggling his eyebrows at you.

"It's very impressive." You smirk before leaning down pressing a kiss to the tip.

Warren leans back on the pillow as he puts his arms behind his head. He presses a hand to the back of your head, despite already having his entire length in your mouth.

Your chin brushes against the lower opening and you feel the segment jerk beneath you.  
Warren pushes you away, or rather, he pushes on you and you pull away from him.

"I said not to touch it." He grumbles.

"Is it hurting you?"

"No, it's just..." He struggles, trying to find the words. "Uncomfortable."

You glance back down to his lower regions. Both of his parts are dripping fluids, to the point where the lower half of his body is warm and slick.

"Because you're horny." You point out bluntly.

"I realize that!" He snaps as he exaggeratedly flails his arms around.

"It would probably feel a lot better if you used it once in a while."

Warren is steaming.

"Have you even touched it before?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." He declares as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"And?"

"It hurt." He huffs.

"Are you sure you did it right?"

"Of course I did it right! If anything I should be an expert on this!"

"You didn't do it right, playboy." You shake your head at him.

Now he's glaring at you.

"It's a bit more complicated than 'insert tab a into slot b', so-called expert."

If looks could kill.

"I could show you how to use it properly."

There's slightly less daggers in his eyes than before.

"Do you trust me?"

He glances away.

"Warren, do you trust me?" You ask again, a bit more firmly.

"Alright, I trust you." He nods as he leans back on the bed.

"I'll be gentle with you." You assure before giving him a light kiss.

He still has a frown on his face, but you take that as a challenge.

"If you're worried, I'll only touch the outside. How about that?"

"Fine..." He decides, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you don't like it, just tell me to stop and I will."

He just nods as he uses his arms to cover his most of his face.

You carefully stroke along the sides of his body as you kiss down to his pelvis. He tenses up a bit when you press a kiss to the warm flesh.  
You begin to rub circles along the outer folds.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it?" You coo in a hushed tone.

When he doesn't respond you remove your hand from him.

"Warren?" You ask with concern.

He mumbles something inaudible.

"Hmm?"

"Don't stop." He tells you, his voice still slightly muffled.

"You like this, don't you?" You chuckled as you tease your finger along the throbbing petals.

You're met with a growl.

"Do you want more?" You ask as you lower voice.

Warren simply nods.

You brush your fingers along the lips of the opening with feather-like movements before pressing a finger into him.  
He lets out a sharp gasp as you start pumping in and out of him.  
You mindfully press another digit into him. He may be small, but you're able to fit three fingers into him.

You can tell you hit a sensitive spot when Warren lets out a squeak.  
He finally uncovers his mouth so he can clutch at the pillow.

"Keep going." He begs as he stares up at you with wide eyes.

You happily oblige as you roughly thrust your fingers into him, making sure to brush against the cluster of nerves that's making him  
sing like this.

Warren breathing becomes labored and he climaxes with a beautiful chorus of "Yes! Yes! YES!"

You're almost out of breath yourself.

You look him in the eyes as you lick your fingers.

"Feel better?"

Warren answers with hoarse voice, he can only see stars as he gestures for to lie next to him.

"Now it's your turn."


End file.
